Trooper Equipment
Soldier= All grenades have a flashing red light which starts off slowly and speeds up as the timer ticks down; while in-hand, the timer is reduced to half its speed. Trivia *The Barium-core thermal detonator was based on an Episode I grenade used by Danzal Galak Sr. - Spider Shock Mine= The spider shock mine’s legs fold up when attached to ground, and unfold when it launches itself towards a target. First, it jumps straight up from its initial position, and then it follows a curved trajectory towards the target. If it misses, it reattaches itself to the ground and will attempt to chase the same target if it is within a wider range quickly for the first three jumps, and will wait longer before attempting another launch after that. If it manages to attach itself, it will stick to the back of the head. The light is a steady blue if it is friendly and a steady red if it is attached to the ground and unfriendly. Once launched, it flashes red if unfriendly and when attached to a player the flashing rate increases as the detonation timer decreases. Its legs are visible in first-person view. - Stamina Proximity= Increased stamina. }} |-| Heavy= All grenades have a flashing red light which starts off slowly and speeds up as the timer ticks down; while in-hand, the timer is reduced to half its speed. Trivia *The Barium-core thermal detonator was based on an Episode I grenade used by Danzal Galak Sr. - Proximity Mine= The proximity mine emits a steady blue light if friendly and a steady red light if unfriendly or too far away to be a threat. It flashes red when within detonation range. - Armour Proximity= Increased armour. }} |-| Sniper= Makes the unit invisible until they fire their weapon. Trivia *In Build r70217, the Specialist class has the cloaking device; however, it only covers the unit’s body, not its weapons. - Auto Turret= The auto turret emits a steady blue light if friendly and a steady red light if unfriendly or too far away to be a threat. It flashes red when within targeting range. The turret shows muzzle flash and recoil when firing and bobs in place when not firing. If its owner dies, it will self-destruct. - Anti-Radar Proximity= Radar invisibility. }} |-| Engineer= Provides health and ammunition the player who picks it up. It can bounce off of walls and inclines over 30 degrees but lands upright on floors. - Detpack= The detpack represents a manually-detonated explosive charge. Depending on the team, it displays a steady red or a steady blue light. The light is steady and not flashing as it does not impose an immediate threat unless the player is within its range. If its owner dies, it will self-destruct. - Vehicle Armour Proximity= Increased vehicle armour. }} |-| Specialist= All grenades have a flashing red light which starts off slowly and speeds up as the timer ticks down; while in-hand, the timer is reduced to half its speed. The concussion grenade has a blue outline when detonated compared to the yellow-orange one the thermal detonators have. Trivia *Like its thermal detonator counterpart, the Barium-core concussion grenade was based on an Episode I grenade used by Danzal Galak Sr. - Rage Proximity= Increased damage. }} Category:Weaponry